


Pretty Meaty Burrito

by creampuffer



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-24
Updated: 2011-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creampuffer/pseuds/creampuffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris uses e-cards as an aid to help keep in touch with Zach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Meaty Burrito

Their email correspondence happened purely on a whim. Chris had been forwarded an email, some ecard that surprisingly hit a little too close to home. Because, fuck, Chris missed Zach. More than he thought he would. Though he should’ve known better. After spending so much time with Zach while filming Trek, they’d grown really close. And it seemed like Chris could hardly take two steps before thinking of something he wanted to share with Zach. When they were both still in LA it was so easy to just pop by for a visit, or send a late night text knowing they both were probably still up anyway. But Zach had moved to New York, wanting to get in touch with the theater side of acting. And their face to face time went from non stop to nil. Hell, even their phone/text conversations died down.

Fucking time zones fucking ruined everything.

So, yeah, he missed Zach. And when he saw the ecard he figured it was a perfect way to show the sentiment. Without coming across as weird.  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/creampuffsteph/pic/00001kgc/)  
 _-Chris_

He figured Zach could appreciate it. He grew up in Pittsburgh. Which is in Pennsylvania. And there are a lot of Amish in Pennsylvania...it was a leap. But funny - at least to Chris - so he sent it without bothering to write more. And hoped Zach would find it equally amusing and reply.

A day later, Chris was nearing a scary state of giddy when his Blackberry chimed and he saw an email waiting from Zach. Chris opened it and practically collapsed into the couch as he saw Zach’s response.  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/creampuffsteph/pic/00002exq/)  
 _-Zach_

Chris giggled to himself for several minutes, only stopping when he wondered if Zach really did think he was being needy. He really doubted it.

He decided to wait three days to respond though. Just in case.

 _Zach_ ,  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/creampuffsteph/pic/00003zbq/)  
- _Chris_

Not that Chris had been trying to necessarily reach Zach. He had sent daily texts to Zach when he had first moved to New York. But sometimes it would take days to hear back and always with something along the lines of _I’m so busy. I’m so tired. God I didn’t realize how draining this would be_. Chris didn’t want to bother Zach. Keep him from his busy schedule, especially if he was as wiped as he seemed through text. So Chris had let the texting and calls trickle to a once in awhile type thing. So that it became a kind of special occasion to hear from Zach.

The ecard was just his way of poking fun at himself and Zach. He hoped Zach understood.

A response came only hours later and Chris felt like his face was splitting apart as he grinned fiendishly.

 _Chris_ ,  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/creampuffsteph/pic/00004a0y/)  
 _You know you want to come and visit. It’s New York, baby!_  
Plus, I’m here. Bonus.  
For realsies, though. Come. Soon?  
Zach

Chris was busy with his own projects, reading and filming starting too soon for his liking. But just knowing Zach wanted him to come out to visit? Well, that was enough. Until Chris could actually go and see just what was so fucking special about The Big Apple that it took his best friend away.

\--

_-You should get a twitter account, man. Then we can tweet each other. It would be epic. And it’s sometimes easier and more fun than just texts/emails. -Z_

Was that a hint? Well. Chris had tried the whole Twitter thing. He didn’t like it. It was confusing. Plus, you only had 140 characters (not words) to say something. Well, what if he had a lot to say to Zach? Which he often times did. Twitter couldn’t handle all the things he wanted to just aimlessly discuss with Zach.

He decided to search Zach on twitter, check out his page or whatever, just for the hell of it. And laughed when he saw a few times Zach had run out of space. Thus necessitating multiple tweets in a row.

That? Right there? Was why Chris didn’t do the tweeting thing.

 _Zach,_  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/creampuffsteph/pic/00005ttx/)  
Or in your case...not. You wordy bitch. -C

_-Oh Christopher. You’re just jealous because you’re not a trending topic. -Z_

Chris didn’t know what that even meant. So naturally he googled it.

 _Neither are you, Zachary_  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/creampuffsteph/pic/0000659w/)  
-C

\--

_-Saw you on JustJared today. Think you gotta lay off the over priced lattes, Chris. -Z_

_Hey Zach. Fuck you._  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/creampuffsteph/pic/00007h53/)  
-C

\--  
 __  
Saw you on JustJared all yoga’d up. Bendy?  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/creampuffsteph/pic/00008xky/)  
-C

 _Are you asking if I’m flexible Chris? BTW that picture is really fucking unattractive._  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/creampuffsteph/pic/00009gdr/)  
-Z

_WTF is Bikram Yoga? -C_

_Holy shit, Zach, there is no way I can bend like that. -C_

_I can. -Z_

_No wonder all the women want you. -C_

_That’s not the only reason._  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/creampuffsteph/pic/0000a0e0/)  
-Z

Chris could only think, _it’s so true._

\--

 _Did you see my running picture on JustJared? -C_  
  
It was becoming a running gag between the two, checking out the stupid gossip column online for each others pictures.

 _Sure did. Wish I liked running more._  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/creampuffsteph/pic/0000bkr1/)  
-Z

Chris laughed harder than he had in fucking months. And thought back to the few times he and Zach had indulged by smoking out in Zach’s living room. Fucking good times.

God he missed Zach.

\--

Through their continued emails and texts, Chris had somehow gained the added responsibility of checking up on Noah ( _oh and, yeah, Harold too. Don’t forget about the cat, Chri_ s.) Joe was already housing the dog. But it wasn’t enough for Zach who worried his beloved four legged friend was going through serious withdrawls as not only Zach was gone, but all of his friends who frequented his place and that Noah had grown attached to. Chris tried not to be pleased that he was included in that group.

He also couldn’t resist having a little fun when he stumbled upon another someecard (okay, so he totally went looking through the site. No big deal.)  
 __  
Hey Zach, popped over to see Noah. He misses you. But don’t worry, he’s in good hands with Joe. And I always take good care of him too.  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/creampuffsteph/pic/0000cd1s/)  
-Chris.

_THAT IS SO FUCKING WRONG I DON’T EVEN KNOW WHAT TO SAY TO YOU CHRIS! -Z_

That was the entirety of Zach’s response. It had Chris laughing so hard he was in tears.

Until a week came and went, and Chris’ email of:  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/creampuffsteph/pic/0000ddba/)  
and he had yet to hear back from Zach. He was beginning to worry that somehow, inexplicably, the dog’s balls joke had backfired. And Zach had been truly offended. He didn’t think someone that could put together a video like _Hostage: A Love Story_ could be offended by, well, really anything. But apparently it was possible.

Chris felt fucking bereft over it. The end to their funny exchanges and possibly even friendship. And sure, he knew he was being a little bit over dramatic. But with Zach already on the other side of the country, and them not talking as it were, who was to say they wouldn’t drift more and more apart? Until they didn’t talk at all. And things became awkward when the next Trek began filming. And JJ actualy yelled at them because they’d lost their on (and off) screen chemistry? And then the movie flopped and their careers were shot and...

His phone vibrated with a new message alert. Chris saw it was an email. From Zach! And ran to his computer to see what Zach had to say.

 _Chris,_  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/creampuffsteph/pic/0000efsf/)  
So I should probably thank you for traumatizing him with your first ever introduction to any set of male testicles. This way he’ll depend on me even more. -Z

A surge of relief washed over Chris as he read and laughed himself silly. He should’ve realized Zach was juts biding his time, waiting for the perfect opportunity (and ecard) to reply to Chris.

\--

It was trash day in Chris’ neighborhood. Which meant sorting through all his shit to make sure he was a good lil Hollywood Star and went green and all that shit and separated his plastics from his papers or whatever. Recycling. Psh. He thought of Zach, all environmentaly conscious with his hybrid car and organic foods and Green products.

 _Zach,_  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/creampuffsteph/pic/0000frqp/)  
-C

 _Chris,_  
You really should be more respective of your home planet (home planet? Was this an email from Zach or Spock?). The way we treat Earth is pretty despicable. Reduce, Reuse, Recycle. Love Mother Earth, Chris. And she’ll love you back.   
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/creampuffsteph/pic/0000g28c/)  
_Zach._

 _You would. Now I have a whole new idea behind tree hugging. Bet you get your rocks off every time you go to the Farmer’s Market too, huh? You just see all that earthy shit and BAM jizz in your pants. -C  
_  
 _Chris,_  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/creampuffsteph/pic/0000haq8/)  
And don’t you forget it. You’d do well to cut down on all that meat you shove in your mouth. Vegetables never hurt anyone, Christopher. -Z

 _Zach,_  
Whatever man. Animals are here for us to ENJOY. And don’t act like they wouldn’t eat us if given the chance.  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/creampuffsteph/pic/0000k3hg/)  
-C

Instead of an email from Zach, Chris received a text. Equally as enjoyable because it meant Zach was taking time out during his busy, jam packed days to get in touch.  
 _  
Christopher. I am shaking my head in dismay at you. Thought you ought to know. -Z_

 _Zach, I love meat too much to ever give it up. You should know this by now._  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/creampuffsteph/pic/0000p016/)  
Do they make a mean burrito in NYC? -C

 _Chris,_  
Funny you should mention burritos. I have a rather meaty burrito...in my pants.  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/creampuffsteph/pic/0000qzed/)  
-Z

  
It was a little shocking to get that from Zach, if Chris were being honest with himself. But so like him. Zach loved dick humor. And it always made Chris laugh. He missed those types of conversations. He missed Zach. A lot.

\--

Chris got bogged down with appearances and screenings and was unable to email Zach back. He did send a quick text to Zach, though, as he hurriedly ate his burger before having to meet up with his agent.  
 _  
mmmm in & out. omnomnom you know you miss all this juicy meat. -C_

He hadn’t thought about the innuendo until after the text was sent. Oh well. Not like he had to worry about Zach coming on to him. He wasn’t Zach’s type, something that Zach had been quick to point out when they first started hanging out. Chris still didn’t know why he was so offended.

 _Zach_  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/creampuffsteph/pic/0000r4ar/)  
Am I not pretty enough or something? -C

_Chris,  
You’re plenty pretty, Princess. But why would you care? You don’t want people thinking you like it up the ass or anything. Think of your career! -Z_

It was hard to tell, just going off the words on the computer screen, how Zach had intended the words. They could easily be interpreted as _funny_ sarcastic or _resentful_ sarcastic.

 _Hey man,_  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/creampuffsteph/pic/0000sgrr/)  
-C

 _Chris, it’s not_ my _anus I was concerned about. -Z_

 _Oh, so you’re thinking about mine, then?_  
Chris didn’t want that coming across as too...flirty? so he threw in  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/creampuffsteph/pic/0000tkyh/)  
 _-C_

 _Wow Chris. How touching._  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/creampuffsteph/pic/0000wkk8/)  
-Z

_Thanks, buddy. That means a lot. I try. -C_

_Oh Christopher. No one thinks you're gay. I mean,_  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/creampuffsteph/pic/0000xzdg/)  
Gay men have better taste than that. -Z

_So what’s your excuse? -C_

_You know what? Fine. I take it back._  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/creampuffsteph/pic/0000ye1x/)  
-Z

 _Real mature, Zach. -C_  
  
\--  
 _  
Haven’t heard from you in awhile. Know you’re busy. Keep hearing great things about your Sundance Film. I hope I can get away long enough to see it. Wouldn’t it be great to meet up in Park City? -C_

Chris had gotten a rather long winded response from Zach. All about Margin Call and the rigorous studying he’d done to stay in character. It was all kind of lost on Chris. And truthfully, he really didn’t care. He just wanted to see Zach.

 _Yeah, okay. Sure._  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/creampuffsteph/pic/0000zxex/)  
-C

That one earned him a quick, honest to god, phone call from Zach. They were few and far between. But every time his phone rang and he looked down to see Zach’s name on he caller ID, Chris’ heart sped up and he felt warm all over.

“Do you really think you’ll make it to Sundance? Because you missed Angels. And I’m pretty pissed off, Chris. You know you have a lot to make up for now.”

“Yeah,” Chris grinned. “I know I do. I’m good for it. You know that.”

“Yeah,” and Chris thought maybe Zach was smiling just as much as he was. “I do.”

\--

Chris had the evening to himself. He didn’t feel like going out. But he was so bored. And yet again, he found himself wishing Zach was around. But he wasn’t. So Chris settled for some red wine and his remote control; flipping through the channels half heartedly searching for something to watch.

 _Zach,_  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/creampuffsteph/pic/00010k1k/)  
-C

 _That’s how you spend your nights now? Come on, Christopher. You can do better than that. At least, if you’re by yourself, enjoy some quality one on one time. If you know what I mean._  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/creampuffsteph/pic/00011t7c/)  
-Z

Wow. Was Zach really suggesting...that? Not like Chris didn’t like to masturbate when bored. He just never thought Zach would bring it up in conversation. Seemed to be one of the topics they shied away from in Zach’s efforts to not make Chris think he was being hit on.

\--

Later that week, when Chris was in bed touching himself, he thought of Zach. And came.

\--

The next morning Chris woke up to an email from Zach.

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/creampuffsteph/pic/00012cc9/)   
_-Z_

What the fuck. Did Zach...no. He couldn’t know. But that didn’t stop Chris from freaking out, skin all clammy and stomach heaving. Just how should he respond to that?

_Oh. Why? Did someone do that or something? -C_

_Nah, man. Well, idk maybe? Just saw this and thought it was funny is all. Could you imagine though? Kind of creepy. -Z_

Yeah. Totally. Even creepier was _not having to look at a picture just thinking the name_ while masturbating.

Shit.

 _Well,_  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/creampuffsteph/pic/00013pe5/)  
-C

Seemed like a safe, topic switching type of thing to send back.

_Huh. -Z_

That’s all Chris got back from Zach.

Chris had a hard time sleeping that night and wondered if it was from the email convo turned awkward by Chris’ own doing. Usually Chris would’ve made some inappropriate comment back. But he was a little too thrown from how easily Zach popped into his head while he was jerking off.

When he woke up - and really that wasn’t even accurate because waking up implies actually sleeping during the night - Chris decided to try and get things back on track by sending another email.  
 __  
Fine, you figured me out.  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/creampuffsteph/pic/00014a2g/)  
-C

Chris felt a weird flutter of something when he clicked the send button. He didn’t want to stop to think why.

_Oh really now? Would that be from my suggestion that you masturbate thinking someone was watching or from looking at my devilishly handsome face? -Z_

Well, fuck.

_Uh, both? -C_

_Well, then,_  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/creampuffsteph/pic/00015x83/)  
Pretty meaty, huh? -Z

Chris thought, perhaps, that he ought to feel weirded out that they were talking about boners. And not just that, boners being caused by each other (or at least, by Zach). But he wasn’t. Instead he felt...giddy again.

Did Zach really have a boner? And if he did, was he going to do something to quell the problem? Maybe, touch himself? Fuck, what if he thought of Chris?

Christ, things were getting a bit ridiculous...

 _Zach,_  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/creampuffsteph/pic/000163kr/)  
-C

Zach’s response came later that night.

 _Thanks. But you know what would be even better?_  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/creampuffsteph/pic/00017ey7/)  
-Z

Really?

“Really?” Chris had called and blurted out the word before he realized how late it was for Zach. And before he realized that maybe Zach was joking and didn’t think like that about Chris. Didn’t keep Chris from continuing, “Because if you really meant it, I mean...”

“What are you talking about?” Zach’s voice was gritty from sleep.

“...the ecard.” Chris was already regretting his blurting.

“Huh? Oh. _Oh_.”

“Yeah, I just thought we’ve been kind of flirting, haven’t we? And I already love you, man, you know that. So maybe this could be, like, the next logical step in our relationship. Right? I don’t know. But I’ve been thinking about it for awhile now and just....what do you think?” He hadn’t stopped to take a breath the entire time he word vomited all over the place.

“Chris. _Chris_. I don’t...”

Oh. Right. Zach wasn’t attracted to him. Hadn’t he already told Chris that?

“You know what? Forget I said anything. Ha-ha just kidding. I’ll talk to you later Zach.” Chris hung up and looked down at his hands.

His right held his phone. His left held the itinerary for his flight out to SLC, UT.

\--

Communication stopped. No phone calls, no texts, no emails. It was even worse than before, before the ecards. Because Chris knew the fault lay with him. Chris had fucked things up. Made Zach uncomfortable and ruined their friendship.

But he still had the ticket to Utah, plans set up to attend the film festival. He wasn’t going to go. Really. Why make things worse when Zach saw him? He’d probably think Chris was some psycho stalker. Only, it wasn’t like he had to see Zach. He could just avoid him and enjoy the films.

Or so he told himself.

So he packed his bags and went anyway, mentally telling himself he would stay away from anywhere that Zachary Quinto might be.

\--

The plan lasted up until Chris saw Zach, wearing that ugly puffy vest and grey and purple beanie Chris always made fun of. Chris shivered, unused to the frigid weather. No doubt Zach was comfortable. But Chris was bundled up as if he were in the arctic.

Seeing Zach made him feel all hot around the collar.

He desperately wanted to patch things up, make it clear that he wasn’t thinking rationally when he’d called Zach. He’d claim intoxication or something. Even if it wasn’t true and he had been thinking pretty damn clearly. Zach didn’t need to know that.

Chris crossed the street, avoiding the dirty slush on the curbs and keeping his head low to avoid being spotted by the crowds doing all they could to catch a glimpse of their favorite celebrity. He ducked inside a store, pulling out his phone and doing a quick search through someecards.com.

Zach was walking towards the store Chris was currently hiding in, chatting animatedly with some of the cast from his movie. So he saw it when Zach reached for his phone. He also saw when Zach’s eyes grew wary.

Not a good sign.

 _Zach_  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/creampuffsteph/pic/00018rqf/)  
-C  
  
Then Chris saw Zach smile, a blindingly beautiful sight. Only surpassed by Zach laughing.

That was a good sign.

Chris stepped out of the store as Zach passed by.

“Zach!”

Chris would’ve laughed at Zach’s reaction - a violent double take and eyes bugging out of his head - if he weren’t so nervous.

“Chris?”

“Hey.” He walked up to Zach and threw his arms around him. Chris hugged Zach even though he was stiff and awkward under Chris’ arms.

“What are you doing here?”

“I owed you. Right?” Chris smiled his most charming smile as he stepped back from Zach.

It was weird that Zach eyes narrowed dangerously. “Come with me.”

His grip on Chris’ arm was painful. And he tugged Chris along like a rag doll, back into the store Chris had just vacated.

“Zach, what -”

But Zach just hushed Chris and continued to pull him along until they were at the back, hidden from view between two aisles.

“Did you mean what you said?” Zach was so close to Chris. It was a bit alarming.

“When?” Alarming...ly exciting.

“When you called me.”

Chris wasn’t stupid. He really didn’t need any more clarification. “Um..” And he also couldn’t lie. Not when Zach was staring at him so intently. Like Chris’ answer mattered. Like it held the answers to all the mysteries of the universe. “Yeah. Yeah I did.”

Zach let out a soft sigh and smiled. “Great.”

And before Chris could stop to think through Zach’s reaction, Zach’s lips were on his. Soft and slightly chapped and perfect.

Zach pulled away quicker than Chris would’ve liked. But he figured it was a smart move since they were in public.

“So about this whole sex object thing...I was thinking we should get on that.” Zach leaned in to kiss Chris again, short and sweet, and Chris laughed against Zach’s lips.

“Is that a burrito in your pocket or are you just happy to see me, man?”

  
[NOW a bonus Valentine's edition..](http://creampuffsteph.livejournal.com/8202.html).


End file.
